


We're Cliché, You and I

by LiviaWavern14



Series: How to be A Confident Gay : Written by Cha Hakyeon for Lee Hongbin [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A challenge from a friend, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, And also right, Awkward Hongbin, But Hakyeon is Hot, But also Done, Candles, Eventual Romance, Hakyeon gon' get it, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Hongbin doesn't want to be a cliché, Just not in this story ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ), M/M, What the hell are their day jobs?, Yes that is meant to be in the kinky way too, aggressive flirting, hakyeon is a confident gay, who knows? not me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: Hakyeon is Hongbin's new neighbor (though it's been, like, four months, does that really count....), but Hongbin thinks that clichés are stupid.Sanghyuk laughs at him. And exposes him. A lot.And Hakyeon knows what he wants (apparently a six-foot bunny rabbit that has the social life of a rock if rocks had loud friends that revealed their secrets).





	We're Cliché, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the furthest thing from edited, and I wrote it in an hour. I think it's funny, but I'm also clearly not the authority on written or verbal humor >.<
> 
> Basically, this serves as my first foray into intentional romantic overtures. Any flirting in other stories is not intentional! I swear!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this weird piece of Hakyeon being confident and Hongbin being the epitome of awkward!

 

 

 

 

“But it’s cliché. It happens in movies and bad porn. I can’t be a cliché!”

 

Sanghyuk looked at his hyung with all the sympathetic emotion he could muster (mainly apathetic to the problem at this point), saying, “Hongbin-hyung, it’s cliché to dismiss your situation as a cliché. Shit happens in real life that happens in fiction. Things happen in fiction that happen in real life.”

 

He looked at his friend who was splayed face-down into the flower-blanketted mattress, completely ignoring his wise words. Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows dispassionately at his quiet tantrum, before having an epiphany.

 

“Hyung...”

 

A grunt was all he got from the human-lump indicating to continue.

 

“Are you upset because you’ve fallen in lust with your new neighbor, or because said new neighbor is popular with the ladies?”

 

“He makes _candles,_ Sanghyuk!” Hongbin groaned, “How is he even real?” turning to his side and forming a cringing question mark.

 

In fact, several times women had knocked on his neighbor’s door and left hours later, with a wide smile and a bag swinging from their arm. Hongbin wasn’t trying to be a creeper, but it’s hard to miss a new visitor _every_ time you come in or leave your apartment for the convenience store. And laughter is hard to miss. And Hakyeon seemed to have a really weird schedule for when he went out on errands, so they kept seeing each other everywhere…

 

“And you want him to make _you_ candles, right?”

 

Hongbin curled further in on himself, turning his bodily question mark into a firm and denying period. Unfortunately, it revealed more to Sanghyuk than intended. Hongbin cringed at the sound of growing delight in his younger friend’s voice.

 

“No, he already _GAVE_ you candles!” Anticipating the large menacing hands coming closer to shake him like a maraca, Hongbin felt discretion was the better side of valour. He uncurled himself and leaped away as quickly.

 

Listening to his friend’s yells as he ran out of the room to escape, Hongbin prayed that his neighbor couldn’t hear through the walls, just this once.

 

* * *

 

“If you wanted more candles or a perfume, Hongbin-ah, I’d be happy to give you them.”

 

Hongbin was mortified. Standing in front of Hakyeon’s door to give back the empty candle glass, he considered only briefly that its rapid use was the reason for the comment, but his luck wasn’t going to hold out – unless Hakyeon always smiled that wickedly at people returning the glasses like he _suggested they do_.

 

He made what was certainly an unattractive face and stuttered, “muh”, while Hakyeon took the glass in one bronze hand and took Hongbin’s smaller hand with the other. Hongbin felt like the backs of his eyes were getting a breeze.

 

Hakyeon gave a squeeze to the hand before releasing it. “Think about it, but I have to say, I can make a new perfume for my most handsome customer if that changes your mind at all,” he said with a genuine grin.

 

The “most handsome customer” was trying not to look so much like a fish out of water.

 

* * *

 

There was a small package in Hongbin’s mailbox a few days after the more embarrassing incident in front of Hakyeon’s apartment (or the “that’s-aggressive-flirting-hyung-how-are-you-so-blind” incident if Sanghyuk was to be believed…which Hongbin realized would be fair). The deep navy blue package was long and rather narrow, all of two inches across, and wrapped with a gold ribbon. Putting the few pieces of mail he had under his arm, Hongbin unwound the spiraling bow on the box, and wiggled the top off.

 

A long candle, a note, and a small perfume bottle. Hongbin quickly pushed the top back onto the box and scurried upstairs to his unit.

 

Safely enclosed in the private walls of his home, Hongbin threw the mail onto the couch near the door, and opened the box again with more reverence than the discarded papers. The candle was colored a rich red like the scarlet choker Hakyeon had worn once (causing more choking on Hongbin’s part than Hakyeon’s), about 6 inches long, and looked to be slightly crooked (being freeform), leaving only a few more inches in the box for the perfume bottle and the note atop them.

 

The note was written with a gliding hand, and a small smiley face in the bottom corner. Hongbin began to read.

 

_Hongbin-ah! Enjoy your perfume! It’s a bit of an experiment, but I think it turned out lovely for you. The candle is a bit of an experiment too._

_I don’t make free-form candles, but I thought this form might be better. Do me a favor and not light it yet? I want to talk to you about it first._

_Love from, Hakyeon-hyung._

 

Hongbin had never smelled any of Hakyeon’s fragrances before. Setting the box and cryptic note down on his dining table gently, he lifted the small glass container from soft tissue, and lightly sprayed his wrist. Lifting to smell, Hongbin felt the hairs all over his torso and arms raise at the gorgeous scent.

 

He shivered and put the box away in his room. (And if during the day his knees wobbled every time he took too much of a whiff from his wrist, at least the only things to witness it were the bills)

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Hongbin, his luck in avoiding Hakyeon – sustained by a hermit lifestyle – had run out in the next two days. He had to go out and get food again. Doubly damned, he had not done his laundry, and would be leaving his apartment in the sweater he wore yesterday – which looked like the pink had seen better days and now smelled strongly of the perfume Hongbin kept spraying on himself – in early evening when he hoped Hakyeon would be distracted by a visitor.

 

Triply damned, Hongbin opened his door to a raised fist, attached to toned arm, attached to a gorgeous neighbor who looked surprised.

 

“Hongbin!” Hakyeon exclaimed, “I hoped you were home! I see you liked your perfume.”

 

Blinking and turning red from humiliation, Hongbin gathered himself enough to say, “What?” (an admittedly banal response). Hakyeon smiled.

 

“You’re wearing the perfume, and you’re going out with it,” he pointed out good-naturedly, admitting, “Most people just keep perfumes capped if they don’t like the smell in the bottle at all.”

 

Stuttering out excuses, Hakyeon interrupted Hongbin’s explanation by putting his ringed hand on Hongbin’s shoulder and _leaning-_

 

Desperately close, Hakyeon murmured, “Put a little on your neck. It suits you.” Pulling back, he started to move towards his own apartment. Before Hongbin could skitter away, Hakyeon called his attention again.

 

“Hongbin? Leave the red candle in the box for now. I have plans for it, but I’ll talk with you later.”

 

The request was as cryptic to Hongbin as the note, but his wobbly nodded head and quick retreat caused Hakyeon to laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung! He’s being kinky! It’s wax-play, I swear!”

 

“Oh my God, Sanghyuk, SHUT UP IN MY HOUSE!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
